moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alea Dawnsinger
|Row 3 title = Spells:|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Faith:|Row 4 info = Belore; Church of the Holy Light|Row 5 title = Coat of Arms:|Row 5 info = ----||Row 6 title = Affiliations:|Row 6 info = * Silver Covenant * The 501st Legion Kingdoms * Kingdom of Quel'thalas ** Dawnish Quel'dorei *** Dawnish Army ****The Vigilant Eye Noble Houses of Quel'Thalas * House of Dawnsinger * House of Highblade * House of Sunrose }} ---- |Row 7 title = Titles:|Row 7 info = ----|image = Image1 (1).png|thumb|577x577px]]|Row 8 title = Relatives:|Row 8 info = ----|Row 9 title = Companions:|Row 9 info = ---- |Row 10 title =Age: Status: |Row 10 info =72 Alive |imagewidth = 300|image3 = Serana-0.png|tab3 = Dress - A Rose's Warmth|caption3 = Serana after fully recovering from Ferwich. By: Jokosun(Dark Eyes Version) Listen to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4_lBT1OG_Y Save Me|image4 = Serana Dress - Silver.jpg|tab4 = Dress - A Dance with Dalren|caption4 = Serana trying on her dress. By: Aperns Listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2O5euYPzcrY Play Me Like A Violin|image5 = Serana x Dalren.jpg|tab5 = Dress - A Wonderful Night|caption5 = Serana and Dalren Lightstrider enjoying a kiss. By: Latvina|Allegiance = |Branch = The Silver Covenant|Service = |Rank =Commander |Battles = |Unit =70 Special Ops |Commands = Spymaster of the Dawnish|caption = Commission by Cher-Ro|Awards = }} Alea Stala Dawnsinger ''(Born July 10 -39 BDP, Dalaran) ''is the official spymaster of Quel'Damor and an heir of House Dawnsinger. Over the course of Alea's lifetime she has proven herself a capable soldier, spy and assassin that pushes her forces to the absolute limit to complete a mission successfully. Due to effectiveness in her field Alea has been granted numerous prestigious commands such as lieutenant of the Sons of Lothar and Spymaster of the Dawnish. Now a ruthless enforcer of the Alliance's grip over Quel'Aranal, Alea continues to provoke fear and admiration in her enemies and allies. However her secret order of The Vigilant Eye cannot remain hidden from Serana forever. History (Subject to retcon & WIP) Youth Alea was born in the summer of July, thirty nine years before the Dark Portal opened. Alea was granted a luxurious childhood by her two noble parents, Teran Dawnsinger and Kiraun Sunwing. At the age of five she spent most of her days helping her mother in the family's recreational cupcake stand. Once Alea turned eight years old she began her grueling magical training. Unlike her older sister, Alea lacked the aptitude of a prize arcane student and instead had to rely on hard work and perseverance. Her schooling life was mostly uneventful save for relentless bullying by the jealous student, Abigail Rogers. At sixteen years old Alea graduated basic arcane training and in turn attended an award ceremony where she was afterwards physically assaulted by several disgruntled students led by Abigail. Using fire magic, Abigail burned two scars down Alea's left eye while the other students held her down - but their sadistic and life threatening game was cut short when Serana arrived and intimidated the group. Serana took Alea's hand and brought her home where Alea was tended to, after that night she was blind in one eye. Serana, Teran and Kiraun later brought the case towards the academy, as a result their family was compensated and Abigail was expelled. Serana took several months off work to support Alea and aid in her recovery, to pass the time they wrote a short novel about the fictional joke character: 'King Richard Dick the 51st." Second War Once the Second War began Alea was sent for mentorship in the art of war alongside Serana. Berwyn Lightstrider taught Alea sword and bow skills alongside stealth abilities. Unlike her sister she was not trained in leadership, simply because Berwyn stated that she was a 'natural born leader.' Alea participated in several battles in the Second War, although she remained away from the action. Her job focused on picking off external and vulnerable Horde forces. She befriended Donnavin 'Wildfire' Merdin, a Wildhammer dwarf that rescued her from several blackrock orcs in Aerie Peak. Peace Times After the Second War Alea was notified about the passing of her father. As a result she distanced herself from most people and dealt with her grief via revenge, namely revenge against any orc or forest troll. She named this process 'the grand vendetta.' Alea left and resented the Kirin Tor after Serana was exiled. Beyond the Dark Portal To further fuel her vendetta, Alea joined Berwyn beyond the dark portal (accompanied by Donnavin and her younger brother Aerin). While in Outland she participated in any assassination mission offered to her. During a skirmish in Shadowmoon Valley, Aerin gave his life to save Alea from an orchish warlock - unlike with the death of her father, Alea sought out comfort in the arms of her friends. Berwyn, Donnavin and Alea created a tombstone for Aerin. During Outland's collapse, Alea was one of the Sons of Lothar left on the broken world. For several years she sought out a way back to Azeroth until finally, she came to terms with her whereabouts. To help herself cope, she maintained hope that her family was alive and living in a world of peace. She later set off on her own path to hunt down target orcs in the wild with a few accompanying warriors. By the time the Dark Portal opened, Alea was so adjusted to her life on Outland that she did not wish to return home for several reasons. She still felt as if she had a duty to fulfill on Outland, she wasn't prepared to face a completely changed Azeroth and she did not believe she could cope if she learned her family was deceased or now members of the Sin'dorei and the Horde. Alea contributed to slowing down the Horde's progress in Blade's Edge Mountains. Found Kin WIP Blood in the Snow WIP Siege of Quel'Damor WIP The Howling Winds of Change WIP Siege of Dal'Rethor WIP Siege of Highblade City WIP The Vigilant Eye WIP Relationships Romances: WIP Family: WIP Friends, Allies, Associates & Reverent WIP Physical Description WIP Quotes "Frankly I do not care if you call me a bitch, so long as I'm an effective bitch." "I assure you that when I'm around your life is in very capable hands." "Nobody has made it out of Velora's Rest alive? Pft, that just means there needs to be a first time." "Serana and Aniah must be flattered to hear that I'd drop my targets for them any day." "If you came to me expecting remorse, you are twenty years too late." "Part of me hopes that those I send to the light find some kind of solace... for while I may not forgive them or their crimes, the light always finds a way to steer a soul away from darkness." "You'd be surprised how cuddly I am after work hours." Personality Traits and General Habits Alea from an outside perspective is seen as a indomitable, heroic and relentless soldier best known for her variety of successes in the Sons of Lothar and later the Dawnish Army. By those in her service however, Alea is perceived as a heartless, calculated, arrogant and shrew without a single sense of morals. In reality Alea is well and truly a family woman. Caring, understanding and honest towards her kin, Alea has displayed her warmest and well-hidden affectionate tendencies towards members or house of Highblade, Dawnsinger, Sunrose and Silverglory. While she is everything her soldiers and the Alliance view her as, she cares more for her family than the entire Alliance or even her own life. Racial Reactions WIP Politics WIP Current Political Status WIP Trivia * Alea is a devout worshiper of the holy light regardless of her occupation and blood magic use. * She gathers poison from her pet spider 'Tel'zarn.' * Her character was inspired by Lelianna from Dragon Age and Arya Stark from Game of Thrones. * Alea's class is a hybrid of rogue, hunter and mage. * She believes rogues and spies that just wear leather armor are stupid. * Alea prefers swords over daggers because she feels safer with a sword on hand. * Alea LOVES wreaths with a burning passion. * Alea learned to speak Thalassian in Outland under the guidance of Velari Autumnstride. Positions Held WIP OOC Notes: This article is under heavy construction. I plan to make it similar to Serana's wiki page (by similar I mean identical in format) so keep an eye out for that! Alea Dawnsinger.jpg|A portrait of Alea by Ayie OlaerArt TheDawnsingerWives.jpeg|Alea and her wife, Aniah by Cher Ro. Commissioned by my bestie Quippy. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Silver Covenant Category:House of Dawnsinger Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Alliance Military Category:Alliance Officers Category:Rogues